Pilot (Greeny Phatom)
Pilot Pitch was the original unaired pilot of Greeny Phatom. This episode was originally aired once, as a "sneak peek" for the show on Fox Kids Network. For many years after the episode aired once, its only known recording was made by a fan and ends before the scene with Little Girl and Little Guy. But then, many years later, another fan leaked an earlier version of the episode. In 2005, the original master copy of this was located by James Clayton, the show's then-executive producer. The episode has since been included as a bonus feature on many of the DVD's and has been re-aired on The Greeny Channel and The Greeny Channel XD. Synopsis Little Guy takes Little Girl to a hotel and resort called La Hotela. Inbetween the animated segments are live-action segments featuring Captain Exclamation Point and Miss Holly. A subplot (which is the main plot in the earlier version) features Little Guy moving into a new house. Plot Coming soon! Production This episode was fully traditionally animated, unlike the rest of the series, and was animated by the crew with the assistance of students and teachers at the School of the Art Institute of Chicago. Prismacolor alcohol-based permanent art markers, Crayola markers, and Sharpies along with a pen were used to make the drawings. Characters *Little Guy *Dr. Beanson *Dr. *Dr. PBS *Little Girl *Geo Guy *Jeff Guy *Captain Exclamation Point *Miss Holly Cast Animated Characters *Robert Stainton - Little Guy and Santed Sailor *James Clayton - Dr. Beanson, Dr., and Dr. PBS *Alina Withers - Little Girl *Geo G. - Geo Guy *Gree G. - Gree Guy *Jake Sanford - Jeff Guy Live-Action Characters *Donderweer - Captain Exclamation Point *Holly G. Frankel - Miss Holly Opening Credits Fox Children's Productions and Sony Wonder present A Greetastic! Cartoon GREENY PHATOM Closing Credits Directed by Peter Webber Written by Duncan Reid Robert Stainton Produced and Storyboarded by James Clayton Duncan Reid Robert Stainton Starring the Voice Talents of Robert Stainton as Little Guy and Santed Sailor James Clayton as Dr. Beanson, Dr., and Dr. PBS Alina Withers as Little Girl Geo G. as Geo Guy Gree G. as Gree Guy and Jake Sanford as Jeff Guy Live-Action Sequences Directed by Robert Stainton Live-Action Cast Captain Exclamation Point - Donderweer Miss Holly - Holly G. Frankel Woody Woodpecker Laugh Created by Mel Blanc (1908-1989) Designs, Layouts, Backgrounds, and Animation Created by The Students and Teachers at the School of the Art Institute of Chicago Designs, Layouts, Backgrounds, and Animation Finalized by Duncan Reid and Donderweer Computer Animation by Kroyer Films Les Studios Qalupalik Donderweer Robert Stainton and Lady Sheegwa Sound Design and Editing by Arnold Günther Stainton II Film Editing by Kendall Stainton Post Production Sound Facilities by Sound One Corporation New York City, New York and Cinélume Postproduction Montreal, Quebec, Canada Post Production Video Facilities by The Film & Tape Works, Inc. Chicago, Illinois Music Composed by Robert Stainton Music Produced by Ulises Tabor Music Recorded at CRC Music & Post Chicago, Illinois Live-Action Sequences Filmed at Maison Radio-Canada Montreal, Quebec, Canada Special Thanks to Twentieth Century Fox for the distribution and the syndication of this short and to all the Greenyboys and Greenygirls who made this short possible. Produced with the Financial Support of Telefilm Canada Executive in Charge of Production Robert Stainton Executive Producer James Clayton Created, Produced, and Animated at Greetastic Studios Chicago, Illinois TM & © 1994 Fox Children's Network, Inc. All rights reserved. "Greeny Phatom" is a trademark of Greetastic Studios. Fox Children's Network, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Trivia * James Clayton voiced the Doctors in this episode. * This episode was rated TV-G. * While the Woodpecker pecks on Gree Guy's head, Woody Woodpecker's laugh is heard. The laugh itself was created by Mel Blanc. Gallery Towel.jpg|A frame of Little Girl and Little Guy from the episode. Note: The previously mentioned VHS recording of the episode ends here. Dr. Beanson in the Early 1990s.png|A frame of Dr. Beanson in the pitch LittleGuy1994Pilot.png|A frame of Little Guy in the pilot LittleGirlFirstAppearance.png|A frame of Little Girl holding a balloon Dreggmanpilot1994.jpg|A frame where Dr. is excited. Drpbspitch.jpg|A frame with Dr. PBS. costume233.png|A frame of Gree Guy in his original appearance Gree guy pilot.jpg|A frame of Gree Guy being pecked on the head by a woodpecker. Jeff Guy.png|A frame of Jeff Guy who was originally going to be a character of the show but was scrapped. Visual development art of Little Guy and Little Girl at La Hotel.png|Concept art of La Hotel for the pilot pitch credits for pilot pitch.png|Cast credits for the pitch Category:Episodes Category:Season 1